James of the Hood
by Tink508
Summary: What if it was James Hood instead of Robin Hood? AU and most likely OOC
1. Chapter 1

-1So, because this summer I am auditioning at the local Medieval Faire, and my show consists of tales of Robin Hood (that was the theme of the faire for the past three years until they changed it to King Arthur), I thought, why not mix Robin Hood with Lily and James?

Robin and his gang of outlaws create mischief and mayhem for the sheriff of Nottingham….the Marauders create the same thing at Hogwarts….Marian at first thinks of Robin as pompous, and does not like him….same with Lily.

So, it's not going to be exactly the tale of Robin Hood….This story's going to be more…influenced by it.

But this will the characters:

James Potter: will be the Robin Hood character

Lily Evans: Marian Fitzwater

Sirius Black: Much (Robin's best friend)

Remus Lupin: There isn't really a character in the legend that goes along with Remus' personality, so he won't be influenced by anyone.

Peter Pettigrew: Same as Remus.

Voldemort/Ton Riddle: Sheriff. Although, he will rarely be called Voldemort or Tom. He will be known as the Sheriff, as in the legend. I personally do not know the Sheriff's real name. And I know a lot of Robin of the Hood.

So basically, that's how it will go. And I don't think I should have to explain the Legend of Robin Hood, he's as well known as King Arthur. If you need a basic telling of Robin, let me know.

This will also take place in the 1190's, which is during the time of Robin Hood. King Richard is away fighting the crusades in the Holy Land, and Robin is just returning after about 5 years of fighting at the King's side.

So, yeah, let's see how this will turn out. I think it will be fun.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

"James, can we please stop for a rest? We've been walking for hours. My feet can use a break," Sirius Black asked his best friend, James Potter, Lord of Loxley.

"We don't have much farther," said James, shifting the weight of his sack that was slung over his back. His grip around his Saracen re-curve tightened as he heard a small trig break. He shrugged it off as only being some type of forest rodent and let it go. James wanted to return to his home of Loxley as soon as possible. He had made it through five years of the Crusades, and he was able to make it home alive. He did not want to waste time.

Sirius sighed. "How's your leg then?" James had suffered a severe injury to his left leg by sword. It took months to properly heal, and on top of that, James had caught fever. It was a miracle he was still alive.

"It's fine," James mumbled stepping over a small, fallen tree along the path they were taking through Sherwood Forest.

"Do you think a lot has changed?" Sirius asked absentmindedly, watching a pair of squirrels fight in a near by tree.

"Most likely," James answered. He was trying not to pay much attention to his friend. His mind was focused on reaching his home before sunset, and they only had a an hour or two. Suddenly, something caught James eye. In a flash, he had dropped his sack, and had his bow at the ready, aiming into the brush. Sirius pulled out his sword and followed James' gaze, although he had not seen anything at all.

They were silent, unmoving as they waited. But nothing happened. James slowly lowered his bow.

"Deer, you think?" Sirius asked, sheathing his sword.

James didn't respond. He replaced the arrow into his quiver and slung his sack over his shoulder.

"Come on," he muttered. "Let's pick up the pace."

Once they reached the edge of Sherwood Forest, they were standing a top a small hill, overlooking the land of Loxley. James fell to his knees, breathing breaths of relief.

"Home," he whispered.

The land of Loxley was just as James had remembered. His manor stood strong, overlooking the small houses of the villagers and servants. Although, there were less people scurrying around than before. Maybe they were inside, getting ready for supper. There were the same types of animals running about their pens. Pigs, chickens, cows, and of course, horses. James grinned. He was finally home.

"Master James!" A small, elderly woman hurried over to James and Sirius from her doorway. She wore the clothing of a peasant, torn and dirty, but her face glowed with her grin.

"Mary," James greeted her with a tight embrace.

"Oh, Master James," Mary's warm grey eyes filled with tears and she took his face in her old hands. "Thank the good Lord you are alive. We have prayed for your safe return every night."

"So have I," said James, looking around. "Something's different. What has happened? Where's my father?"

Mary's expression turned grim. "I am sorry, Master James. But your father has passed. It was almost a year ago he caught a sudden illness. He was bed ridden for weeks until he died in his sleep one night."

The color drained from James' face. Sirius placed a comforting hand on his back. Lord Potter was like a father to him too, having his own desert him in his sixteenth year. Lord Potter was a good man. Everyone knew that.

James squeezed Mary's shoulder before walking off in a daze towards his manor. Sirius gave the old woman an apologetic look before hurrying after James. James stopped to gaze up at the three-story wooden manor. He hardly even noticed the front door opening, revealing Graham, Loxley's head manservant. He was old now, with wisps of grey in his light brown hair. His eyes were sunken and tired, and his clothes worn.

"Master James! God bless this day!" Limping, Graham hurried to James, placing both hands on his shoulders. "And Master Sirius. It is wondrous to see you, young Masters. Come. Your beds have been waiting, and I will tell Cook to make you hot soup, yes?"

"That would be great, Graham," James said with a faint smile.

"So, tell, me Master James," said Graham, as he and a female servant placed bowls of steaming soup in front of James and Sirius at the table inside of Loxley Manor. "What news do you bring from the Holy Land?"

"Not much," James answered. "it looks to be a never ending battle. One day, it seems as if England will succeed, only to have Saladin draw back our forces the next. It keeps going back and forth, until, one day, I am afraid, both sides will have no more men left to fight."

"It's awful, there," Sirius mumbled darkly, staring into his soup. "I saw things I wish I never would even have to imagine. Terrible screams of agony mixed with the crashing of swords. I can still hear it…" Sirius took a deep breath, and covered his eyes with his hands.

James stared off into space. He knew was Sirius meant. The screams followed you wherever you went, the enemy's faces, covered with blood, haunted your dreams. James felt his hazel eyes water, and he quickly wiped the tears away.

"Thank you for the soup," he mumbled to Graham. "Tell Cook it is delicious. And, no one is to bother us until morning. We crave a night of peaceful sleep."

Well? What do you think? Should I continue, or delete this as a lost cause? .


	2. Chapter 2

-1Woot! Second chapter in James of the Hood.

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I am not a famous author. (yet hehe .)

MagZ86: BBC's Robin Hood is my favorite show! . I was so excited last year when I found out they made a series. I can't wait for the second season to premier in the US in April.

"James! Get up! There's people here to see you," Sirius shouted as he shoved on a tunic. He exited James' room and hurried down the stairs. James groaned and rolled over. The bright sun light streamed through the open window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before running his hands through his black locks. He took a deep breath and drug himself out of bed.

He pulled on a green tunic and brown leather slacks before slipping on brown boots and heading down the spiraling stairs. When he reached the bottom, the sight that greeted him was one of tension. A man stood in front of guards dressed in yellow and black. The man himself wore all black with shoulder length hair to match. His nose was hooked as if it had been broken, and his on his face he wore a sneer as he gazed upon James.

"What is going on here?" James asked, stepping off the stairs and coming to stand in front of his servants, whom were opposite the unfamiliar men.

"I am Sir Severus Snape of Slytherin, second to the Sheriff of Nottingham" said the man in black. " and temporary master of Loxley. You sir, are trespassing on my property."

James looked taken aback. "I take it you do not recognize me, for I have been gone too long. I am James Potter, Lord of Loxley and Gryffindor. I have only returned last night from five years in the Holy Lands fighting at King Richard's side."

Sir Severus' dark eyes widened only a little. He sniffed. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not know of your return."

"I can see that," said James. "I must thank you for looking over Loxley while I was away, but now I must ask you to please, take your men and leave. Your services are not needed anymore." James knew his tone was cold, and that Sir Severus at this moment in time did not deserve his rudeness, but there was something about that man that James did not like.

Sir Severus glared at James before exiting the manor, his guards following.

"Oh," said Graham, wringing his hands together with worry. "You shouldn't have done that Master James. The Sheriff will not like this."

"What do you mean?" said Sirius. "Sir Edward loves us."

"You have not heard?" said Graham as the servants whispered among themselves quietly. "Prince John ordered Sir Edward to retire three years ago. He appointed a man by the name of Thomas Riddle in his place. He's a horrible man, the new Sheriff. Taxes the people until they are bone dry. Says it's to fund the war, but we know he keeps most of it for himself. The Sheriff has eyes everywhere. You best be on good behavior if you do not want hanged, Master James."

Sirius and James exchanged glances. "It seems we must pay a visit to an old friend, Sirius."

Lady Lily Evans, daughter of Sir Edward of Knighton Hall took a deep breath, savoring the sweet smell of the spring air. It was her favorite season, but it no longer held the cheer it had once before. Lily hated seeing the commoners starve and freeze to death from lack of money. It was so wrong what the Sheriff was doing. But she must play his game. She must protect her father, who was growing older and weaker everyday. No, he wasn't suffering from an illness, but of old age. His body just couldn't keep up anymore with his mind, for it was a young as Lily, being only twenty herself.

"Good day, my lady, Lily," greeted one of the villagers of Nottingham. It was Wednesday, meaning Market Day, but it was hardly a day for the market anymore.

"Good day," said Lily, stopping at the woman's stand. "Anything new this week?"

The woman sold jewelry that she made herself. It was nothing expensive. The woman could not afford gold or silver, but she wove shined stones through fabric, creating many wonders in Lily's eyes. Lily did not care too much for expensive jewelry. She found the most beautiful of things came best from the heart.

"Not this week, my lady," said the woman, casting her brown eyes to the ground.

Lily picked up a green bracelet she had been looking at the previous week. "You know, I think I will go with this one. It matches my eyes, don't you think?"

The woman looked up. "Oh, yes, my lady," she said. "It matches almost perfectly."

Lily smiled and pulled out three silver coins. She had more, but she wanted to spread as much as she could. "I know this is a lot more than what you are asking, but take it. I have much more back home."

The woman's eyes widened as Lily placed the coins into her dirty hands. "Thank you, my lady." She swept into a curtsey. "You are very kind."

Lily smiled. "I'll be back next week, and maybe there will be a necklace to match?"

The woman nodded, and curtsied again. Lily gave a bow of her head, and walked off, tying the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Good day, Lady Lily," came a stern voice from behind her. Lily turned to find Sir Severus approaching her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hello, Sir Severus," she said with a small smile. "How are you this morning?"

"I could be better," he said, giving a small glare to the old man who was watching them pass. "James Potter of Loxley and Gryffindor returned late last night."

Lily halted in her tracks. "Really?" she said, not knowing if she should be happy or somewhat disappointed. Now, do not get her wrong, she could never wish someone dead, but the James Potter she knew had always been aggravating to her. He was a spoiled son of a rich man who had loved to create mayhem with his best friend Sirius Black of Foxdale.

"Yes," said Sir Severus, giving her a strange look. "Are you feeling well, Lily? You seem pale."

Lily shook her head. "Do not worry, I am well. It is just strange to hear of James Potter's name after five years of his absence."

"Yes," said Sir Severus. "Well, I shall be speaking to the Sheriff soon of his arrival. I do not doubt that he will want to hear about his return."

"Yes," said Lily, although her thought were preoccupied. "Um, I must be going, Sir Severus. It was pleasant seeing you this morning."

Sir Severus bowed, and took her hand, placing a soft kiss onto her knuckles. "Good day, my lady," he said, somewhat softly.

She did not notice the change of tone his voice, but hurriedly took off for her home of Knighton Hall, which, thankfully was just outside of Nottingham.

"Father, Sir Severus has said that-" Lily stopped dead. Sitting around the table in the dining hall of her home was none other that James Potter. Of course, he was hardly recognizable now that his hair was longer, and a slight beard had started to grow. Also, his skin was darker, and his face held a grim expression. But the thing that caught Lily the most, was his eyes. The once spark of mischief and laughter that had always been in his hazel eyes was no more. Instead, they were rather dull.

Sitting next to him was his best friend, and partner in crime, Sirius Black. His dark hair was much longer than James' and his eyes of gray still sparkled somewhat. He would never change, Lily noted.

"Ah, Lily," Sir Edward stood up, straightening his maroon doublet. His brown hair was now specked with gray, and his green eyes tired. James and Sirius had stood up as well. James was staring at her with a gaze so intense it was making her quite uncomfortable.

"Hello, Father," she said crossing the room and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Lily, You remember young Master James, yes?" he said with a slight chuckle. "And of course, Master Sirius? They only just returned last night."

"Yes," said lily, stiffly. "I remember. I also remember the last time I saw you, Lord James, you had caught my hair on fire."

Sirius snorted but James shot him a look that silenced him. He turned back to Lily. "Forgive me, my lady. I was young and quite immature in my younger years."

"Yes," Lily agreed. "You were. And I suppose I should warn you that Sir Severus is at this moment telling the Sheriff of Nottingham of your return. And I do not think he will like it."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is chapter three!

Disclaimer: yeah…you know it's not mine.

And here it goes:

Sirius merely laughed. "What's he going to do? Drive James off his own land? Not likely seeing James is almost royal."

Lily rolled her eyes. Same old Sirius. "Sirius, I don't think you understand. The Sheriff of Nottingham is a vile, evil, crooked man who will stop at nothing. He is very close to Prince John. Meaning, James and the Sheriff are already enemies considering James is so close to King Richard. The Sheriff will not want James Potter of Locksley and Gryffindor alive."

Her father nodded. "What she says is true, lads. I'm afraid you are in danger, unless of course, you play the Sheriff's wicked game."

"Game?" James questioned. "What do you mean?"

Sir Edward sighed. "I do not like the Sheriff, this you know. But I must not reveal that to anyone but those I trust most, meaning only you in this room. I collect my people's taxes and turn them over to him. I do not like it. I do not like it at all. My people are starving and dieing and there is little I can do about it. I-"

At this, James stood up, pushing back his chair several inches. "But there is something you can do! There must be! Rebel against the Sheriff."

Sir Edward looked down at his hands. "There is no use. Prince John will only replace him with a man just as cruel. So we must play the game until the king returns. And, if you must know, I do help my people when I can. If they cannot make the payment, I cover for them. Lily and I have more than enough. Lily, the kind young lady she is, sneaks food into their homes every once in a while. That is the only way for now, James."

James sighed and pulled his chair underneath him and sat. He looked to Lily who had taken a standing behind her father. Her left hand was resting on his shoulder.

"There is a meeting for the nobles tomorrow morning," Sir Edward continued. "In Nottingham castle. I beg of you, James. Please be on your best behavior. I remember how you were before you left. Always causing mischief with Sirius. Be cautious about what you say in front of the Sheriff. He is not one to be thought of as stupid."

James exchanged glances with Sirius. "I'll do my best, sir. But you know, if I disagree upon something, I will voice my opinion."

"That is what I'm afraid of, my boy." Sir Edward muttered.

"Lily," James called as he and Sirius were just about to climb onto their horses to return to Locksley.

Lily turned in the door frame. "Yes?" she said.

"Can I talk with you, for a moment?" James asked, absentmindedly stroking his horse's mane.

"No," she answered.

James looked taken aback. He chuckled. "And why not? We haven't seen each other for years."

"Yes, I know," said Lily. "I do miss the days while you were away. They were peaceful. Not once did someone catch my hair on fire, or put worms in my soup."

Sirius burst out laughing, but was silenced with a look from James. James returned his gaze to the young woman.

"I can assure you, my mischief days are over," he said. "I have changed, my lady. Surely you must see that."

Lily studied his face. "We shall see tomorrow morning. Good day." She gave a small curtsey before disappearing into her manor.

Sirius snickered. "She still hates you."

James ignored his friend and climbed onto his horse. Sirius followed suite, and the two took off for Locksley.

The meeting had already begun as James hurriedly made their way into the great Hall of Nottingham castle the next morning. The nobles were all sitting around a long, rectangular table facing a rather large desk with a man dressed in back was sitting in a high back chair. It could be seen that the man had once been handsome in his youth, but now his dark hair was graying, and his face held lines of permanent annoyance and greed.

"It is so kind of you to join us," The man commented as James took an empty seat next to Sir Edward. He winked at Lily who stood behind her father. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

James turned to the man who was obviously the Sheriff. "Thank you, my lord Sheriff. Forgive me for being late, I had overslept."

The Sheriff's lip curled slightly. "Yes, well, war does take a toll on a man." he turned to the man standing at his right. "Snape, go tell the cook she must find another job. I did not like the ham this morning at breakfast."

If one looked closely enough, they would have been able to see the slight look of annoyance and disgust that passed along Sir Severus' face as he nodded and left the great hall.

"Now," said the Sheriff. "Back to business. Lord McNair, have you met this months earnings?"

Lord McNair, a man wearing a brown burette, swallowed nervously. "No, forgive me, my lord Sheriff. I only have 300 to present this morning."

The Sheriff narrowed his dark eyes at the man. "And why is this?"

"The-the peasants say they do not have the money. They swear they do not have any money at all."

"They. Are. Liars!" The Sheriff barked. "Never trust commoners, my lord. 300 will suffice for this month, but make sure you have the full 500 for next. Do you wish to see the king starve in the Holy Land?"

Lord McNair shook his head.

"Forgive me for interrupting, my lord Sheriff," said James, leaning forward onto the table with his hands folded. "But, having just returned from the Holy Land, I can assure you that the king and his army are not starving. We've always have more than enough food and supplies. So, all in all, there is really no need to be taxing these people so heavily."

Lily green eyes widened ever so slightly as a small gasp was heard from the nobles. Sir Edward shook his head in disappointment. The Sheriff glared at James as if his eyes could turn red. James only returned his glare with a smug smile.

The Sheriff leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes off of James. "I have heard of your…great deeds in the Holy Land, my lord. I hear that you saved the king from an attack of Saracens during the night."

James stayed silent. He did not like to talk about the war. The Sheriff looked him over with a slight raised eyebrow. "I would like to have a private word with you afterwards, Lord Potter."

James gave a nod of his head. He knew he was in trouble already, but he did not care. What the Sheriff was doing was not right.


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Wow, if you're still reading these-awesome! Every once in a while I'll get a 'favorite story' or 'subscription' notification on the mail. Which is fantastic. I know I've abandoned my stories for an extremely long time. And I'm sorry. Mostly because I've forgotten that I've written them. I've also been super busy (I know, you've probably read this excuse from hundreds of authors). I've been working on school, two jobs, well technically three now that I'm on staff for my Medieval Faire as the assistant back in our Fairy Land. (I get to be Tinker Bell! But shhh…don't tell Disney lol. Doesn't matter though, my outfit doesn't look like their version and they don't own the copyrights to Peter Pan! So ha!)

Anyways, I'm not making any guarantees, but over Winter Break if I have some free time I'll try to work on my stories. So, don't give up too much hope yet.

Much love, Ariadne


End file.
